dividestoryworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Drift (Online Comic/ARG)
PLOT FOR INSPIRATION: The Martian meets Madagascar SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/LOGLINE THAT INCLUDES A CLEAR BEGINNING, MIDDLE, AND END (MAKE SURE PLOT FOR INSPIRATION IS RECOGNIZABLE): Bred for greatness, Stärk is an intelligent Silverback Gorilla who had been trained by the European space program to survive 2 years on an experimental Mission to the international space station (ISS), orbiting the earth to see if they have figured out a way to improve a “lower being’s” intelligence. When the Cosmic Geostorm occurs, the human’s randomly disappear and Stärk loses communication with his human counterpart and trapped drifting in Orbit with no help. With no hope, Stärk begins reading to bide his time and starts realizing he is becoming more human. He discovers letters, video logs and blueprints created by his former human companion, Heinz, in case an event like this was to ever happen. As time goes on, sentience is growing on him and realizes he might needs to figure out a way to get himself home. Through trial and error, Stärk finally comes to a solution. With his food source low, and power on the station running short, it becomes a now or never situation. With no other options, he creates a makeshift escape pod and launches himself towards the earth in hopes of getting home. GENRE: Suspenseful Drama PROTAGONIST: Stärk is a Silverback Gorilla Astronaut ANTAGONIST: The Lonely empty Space Station and the Vacuum of Space MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Stärk - An intelligent Silverback Gorilla who is overly attached to his human companion Heinz. He struggles with loneliness and depression in a way he had never been able to comprehend before. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: International Space Station (ISS) ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: _ Origin Story – Historical Event _ Origin Story – Character _ Origin Story – Organization _ Character Reveal _ Anticipated Showdown _ Storyworld Reveal _ Other Micro-Story Reveal TARGET MARKET: 13-30 THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: The target demographic, at this day and age are so engrossed with social media that it is more common to see people on the social media outlets, and many more would rather sit at home on a device scrolling through endless amounts of media. MEDIUM: Online Comic / Alternate Reality Game WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: As a side story to one of the major Narratives, it creates an engagement level where comics are released alongside a progressing game where people are required to solve puzzles and discover video logs and letters from Stärk’s human companion. Each puzzle solved could also potentially unlock newer comics and more information to continue the story a deeper way. PLATFORM: Website and Social Media WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: Through social media, you can promote weekly/bi-weekly releases of the web series to further drive the story. The website can add in games and element that help further the story itself. Through social media, you can also coordinate events and engagements where the entire community could come together and work as one to help get Stärk home.